Frozen Garden
by higitsune84tails
Summary: aduh, tidak mempersiapkan summary, lupa saya, maaf. Intinya cerita tentang Russia dan England di suatu taman di musim dingin. pairing : Russia/England. setting : world academy. Apa ini masuk AU? saya bahkan ragu dengan rating dan genre nya.


Di suatu pagi yang dingin dan tertutup salju, aku berangkat sekolah seperti biasanya, melangkahkan kaki – kakiku yang berat karena terendam salju seraya bersenandung ria penuh antusias bahagia. Mungkin beberapa dari kalian penasaran, kenapa disaat semua orang mengutuk menumpuknya salju di jalan sehingga menghalangi perjalanan, aku malah bersenandung senang layaknya bocah melihat kado pertamanya di hari natal. Alasannya simple saja, karena aku tidak membenci salju – salju ini, tapi aku juga tidak menyukainya, yah, aku hanya, sudah terbiasa.

* * *

**FROZEN GARDEN**

**by Higitsune**

**disclaimer : Himaruya Hidekazu sensei**

**pairing : RusUK (bukan tulang belakang)**

**warnings : OOC, typo, gak mutu, dan hal2 absurd lainnya yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dan dapat mengakibatkan sakit mata dan kelainan jiwa.**

* * *

"Arthur!" seorang remaja laki – laki berbadan gempal-er... well, tidak begitu gempal, hanya sedikit... gemuk memanggilnya dari kejauhan.

"Alfred?" sang pemanggil yang ternyata bernama Alfred-Alfred F Jones lebih lengkapnya-ini mendekat dan mengalungkan lengannya di pundak si alis tebal, Arthur Kirkland.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Ke taman belakang sekolah. Mau ikut Al?"

"Hee... di hari sedingin ini?! Tidak ah, memangnya kau tidak mau ke kantin?"

"Tch, tidak."

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja, aku duluan ya IGGY~"

"HEI! Berhenti memanggilku Iggy! you GIT!" Teriak Arthur sedikit emosi seraya memperhatikan remaja berkacamata itu berlari meninggalkannya menuju kantin. Arthur menghela nafas, ia bukannya tidak mau ke kantin dan menghangatkan diri di tempat penuh makanan itu, hanya saja ia tidak sanggup apabila berada satu tempat dengan trio pengacau Antonio, Francis, dan Gilbert. Keberadaan tiga orang itu benar – benar dapat mengubah suasana kantin yang tadi nya berisi manusia berevolusi menjadi monyet gila yang haus akan perang berebut pisang. Salahkan Gilbert sebagai pioneer pertama yang memiliki keisengan tingkat dewa, yang tadinya berniat melemparkan makanan ke Francis dan malah berubah haluan sehingga mengenai Vash, dan Vash yang dendam pun mencoba membalas Gilbert dengan melemparkan makanan juga dan lagi – lagi malah meleset mengenai Lovino, dan begitulah seterusnya hingga akhirnya terjadi perang makanan. Kalo hanya hari itu mungkin Athur bisa memaklumi nya, namun naas, hal ini berlangsung hampir setiap hari, tekankan, HAMPIR-SETIAP-HARI. Tentu saja sebagai salah seorang siswa yang mencintai kedamaian-untuk menikmati teh-Arthur tidak mampu lagi berada di tempat yang tadinya disebut surga dunia bagi para siswa tersebut.

Menginjakan kakinya di empuknya salju yang menghalangi jalan, Arthur melihat ke sekelilingnya. Taman bunga yang seharusnya penuh warna pelangi berubah putih karena terimbun salju.

_"Kirei..."_ Seorang Arthur Kirkland menampakkan senyum merekahnya, dengan mata membulat besar bersinar sungguh jauh dari kata _gentleman_ dan _tsundere_ yang disandangnya, jika seperti ini Arthur tampak seperti anak kecil.

"Arthur da." Sebuah suara mengagetkannya, melihat kembali sekeliling dan mendapati seorang Ivan Barginski di dalam taman dekat bunga matahari yang ditanam, tadinya, karna sekarang buka matahari tersebut sudah layu karena dinginnya cuaca. Dan betapa kagetnya Arthur karena tadi ia tidak menyadari keberadaan si Russia. Apa mataku sudah rabun sehingga tidak bisa mengenali Ivan yang sebesar itu di taman ini? Atau karna dia yang terlalu pucat dengan balutan pakaian berwarna pastel yang seolah berbaur dengan warna salju disini? Dan pemikiran Arthur berakhir dengan menyimpulkan bahwa ialah yang mulai rabun dan berencana untuk bergegas ke dokter mata setelah pulang sekolah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini da?" Senyum bak anak kecil polos dilontarkan ke arahnya.

"Er... kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan disini Ivan?" dijawab dengan agak ketakutan, bagaimana pun juga ini Ivan yang sedang dibicarakan, pemilik aura yandere nomor wahid apabila tidak disejajarkan dengan Natalia Arlovskaya adiknya sendiri tentunya.

"Aku hanya mengunjungi taman ini, tapi sayang tertutup salju."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau tertutup salju?" dibales kelewat cepat sampai tidak disadari oleh yang bertanya.

"Hmm... jadi jelek da. Aku berencana untuk menghilangkan salju – salju ini."

"Ta-tapi menurutku, ini indah kok, kau tidak perlu melakukan hal tidak penting seperti menghilangkan salju nya." Kembali dibalas kelewat cepat oleh Arthur namun dikombinasikan dengan nada sedikit ketakutan, Arthur tersadar bahwa dia baru saja menentang ide seorang Ivan. Dan apa itu? aura gelap ungu yang manari – nari di sekitar tubuh Ivan, apa dia marah?

"He... kenapa Arthur berpikir begitu da?" Aura ungu yang menari lenyap begitu saja, tergantikan dengan senyum lembut yang diutarakan. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Arthur merasakan keindahan terpancar dari pria yang selalu memakai syal di lehernya ini. Sungguh, senyum Ivan begitu menyatu dengan latar belakang taman putih tempat mereka berada. Tampak seolah ia merupakan salah satu bagian dari taman yang membeku ini.

"Arthur?"

_"Kirei."_ Kembali kalimat itu Arthur utarakan, kali ini secara tidak sadar diucapkan. Arthur benar – benar terperangah dengan pemandangan yang disuguhkan di depannya.

"Eh? Arthur bilang apa da?" Ivan bertanya dengan pandangan polos yang tidak dibuat – buat. Sungguh ia tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran Arthur, selain bahwa Arthur itu pecinta sihir, ilmu gaib, dan bahkan mungkin pelet dan santet. Oh tunggu, lupakan, bukan itu masalahnya sekarang.

"A- Aku, er... em... Ivan, apa kau... membenci salju?" Arthur memandangnya dengan alis bertaut dan wajah seolah berharap bahwa orang ini akan mengatakan tidak.

"Tidak. Aku hanya, sudah terbiasa da. Kadang hanya merasa bosan jika terus melihatnya." Ivan kembali tersenyum seraya mengedarkan pandangannya ke taman putih saksi pembicaraan kedua orang Eropa ini.

"Itu karena kau selalu melihat salju dengan cara yang sama."

"Da?"

"Kau bilang kau tidak membenci salju, tapi dari apa yang kau katakan kau itu sebenarnya membenci salju kan?! Kau boleh mengaku bosan atau sudah terbiasa, tapi ekspresi wajah mu mengatakan bahwa kau ingin segera mengahkiri musim seperti ini. Berpisah dengan salju secepat mungkin, dan berhenti berpura – pura bahagia dengan semua ini. Ivan, kau itu bukan terbiasa, tapi kau muak." Arthur memandang Ivan dengan tatapan sedih. Ivan sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa Arthur berwajah seperti itu, kenapa Arthur begitu memperhatikannya sampai sedetail itu. Kalo boleh jujur, bahkan Ivan sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia membenci salju. Apakah selama ini wajah nya mengatakan seperti itu?

"Ivan." Russia berambut platinum itu terlonjak merasakan tangan hangat Arthur menyentuh pipinya. Kenapa di hari sedingin ini Arthur begitu hangat?

"Lihatlah sekelilingmu. Tidakkah putih lebih bercahaya dibanding pelangi? Pelangi mungkin memberi kesan hangat dan ceria tapi putih memberi kesan menenangkan. Begitu dingin dan jauh sekaligus anggun dan polos. Sama seperti dirimu." Arthur tersenyum lembut mengakhiri kalimatnya, Ivan hanya dapat membulatkan mata mendengarnya. Waktu seolah membeku bagi keduanya. Dan sejak kapan dinginnya salju berubah menjadi hangatnya sensasi musim semi?

**KRIIIIING!**

Bel penanda istirahat telah selesai memecah waktu yang membeku diantara keduanya. Dengan sigap Arthur melepas tangannya yang menempel di pipi Ivan. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa seberani itu menyentuhnya! Pemikiran Arthur berubah horror bersiap menghadapi yang terburuk, atau lebih baik dia kabur dulu sebelum Ivan sadar? Tidak! Itu tindakan bodoh Arthur! Walau orangnya tidak mengejarmu tapi aura nya akan membunuhmu sebelum kau sempat melangkahkan kakimu.

"Arthur."

"GYAAAAA!" Teriakan spontan Arthur hampir menyentakan Ivan, sebelum Arthur sempat mengambil langkah seribu Ivan sudah memegangi pundaknya dengan kencang disertai aura ungu yang menguar.

"Jangan menjerit da~" Dan Arthur pun langsung tenang.

"Arthur, _arigatou._" Ivan tersenyum lembut membuat pipi Arthur memerah. "Aku rasa kita harus segera kembali ke kelas." Ivan melepaskan pegangannya di pundak Arthur dan berjalan menjauh keluar taman.

"Arthur?" Ivan menengok kebelakang, menatap Arthur yang masih terdiam di posisi tempat dimana tadi Ivan memegang pundak Arthur dengan tenaga berlebihan.

"I-Ivan." Arthur berbalik menghadap Ivan masih diposisinya dengan wajah semerah tomat Antonio. "Apa sekarang kau menyukai salju?" Tanyanya dengan agak ragu.

Ivan tersenyum. "Tidak." Dan disini entah kenapa Arthur ingin menangis.

"Tapi kalau ada Arthur disaat salju begini sih, jadi suka da~" Kembali Ivan tersenyum membuat Arthur yang tadinya bertampang kuyu hendak menangis jadi kembali memerah semerah tomat Gilbert. Kenapa Gilbert? Karena dia baru saja panen tomat di rumahnya bersama adiknya Ludwig dan kebetulan warna tomatnya lebih merah dari tomat Antonio.

Masih dengan senyumnya Ivan mengulurkan tangan ke arah Arthur. "Siap kembali ke kelas?"

"Uh... ba-baka." Arthur berlari kecil siap menangkap uluran tangan Ivan, namun sayang entah sejak kapan tsundere nya keluar dan malah menepis tangan yang tadinya diulurkan. Rupa – rupanya ada yang nglonjak setelah diberi sedikit kebaikan.

Ivan menatap tangan yang baru ditepis dengan senyum bercampur aura ungu kepekatan. Lalu dengan kasar mengambil tangan Arthur dan menggenggamnya.

"Le-lepaskan Ivan!" Protes Arthur malu – malu kucing.

"Diam da~" Dan sekali lagi Arthur seketika terdiam.

Keduanya menikmati perjalanan ke kelas dengan senyum terkembang. Well, mungkin hanya salah satunya.

**.**

**OWARI.**

* * *

**Omake:**

"TIDAK MUNGKIN?! Apa ini tanda KIAMAT?!" Seorang berkebangsaan Amerika menatap pemandangan di depannya-Arthur Kirkland yang begandengan MESRA dengan Ivan Barginski-dengan wajah horror dan mata berkilat ketakutan.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Alfred-san." Dibalas dengan wajah dibuat datar oleh sahabat baiknya Honda Kiku.

"Benar Alfred. Seharusnya kau senang melihatnya, bukankah pasangan Ivan/Arthur itu begitu manis~" Gadis berambut cokelat yang juga berada disana menyahut dengan semangat 45.

"Oh ya? Lebih manis juga, pasangan Alfred/Arthur." Dan dengan telak dihantam oleh Kiku dan Elizaveta setelah kalimat itu selesai dilontarkan.

**OWARI~ SERIUSAN INI~**

* * *

**A/N : **Er... halo... ini saya Higitsune, ini fiction kedua saya di fandom Hetalia, namun sayang fiction pertama belum di-upload karna belum selesai juga, hehe... *plaked*

Fic ini saya dedikasikan kepada Nyx-san yang beberapa bulan yang lalu request, padahal saya juga request entah sudah berapa tahun yang lalu tapi kagak dikasih – kasih juga. *curhat ceritanya*

buat Nyx-san, maaf kalo tidak memuaskan, saya lupa anda dulu request apa, yang saya inget cuma Rusia/England dengan setting Heta Gakuen walaupun gak begitu kentara.

Dan demi pairing ESPUK bertebaran ini sebenernya saya NULIS APA?! *mewek* saya tau ini fic pasti alurnya kecepeten, judulnya asal2an, ceritanya tak semanis authornya *muntah berjamaah* dan omake nya kliatan maksa, *gulung2* yah, itu saya tambah2 niatnya mau ngasih hints AmePan, tapi tiba2 malah mager ya udah, =3=

oke, udahan ramblingnya, silahkan di review jika berkenan. :)

peluk cium,

Higitsune,


End file.
